Picnic
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [TwoShoot] Hal apa lagi yang menyenangkan ketika berlibur dimusim panas yang sangat 'panas' ChanBaek. HunBaek. KaiBaek. GS


Baekhyun menatap sebal lelaki berjas yang tengah duduk manis didepan ibunya. Ia membuka asal kaos kaki sekolahnya kemudian berjalan mendekati sang ibu dan duduk disampingnya. Lirikan tajamnya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis lelaki berjas tersebut.

"Kenapa paman Chanyeol berada disini?"

"Dia akan mengajakmu untuk pergi berlibur. Bukankah liburan musim panasmu sudah dimulai besok?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Berlibur dengan paman satu ini?

"Ibu ikut?"

Sang ibu menggeleng. "Ibu akan pergi dengan ayah dan kakakmu," kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus surai anak bungsunya.

Sedang sang anak hanya dapat menatap tidak percaya kearah ibunya. Kenapa ibunya dapat membiarkan dirinya berlibur hanya berdua dengan paman mesum ini?!

 **.**

 **Picnic**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun (gs)**

 **With little HunBaek and KaiBaek**

 _ **WARNING: FULL SEX SCENE**_

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap takjum kamar hotel yang dimasukinya. Dengan pemandangan lautan luas yang tersaji dibalik kaca besar, dapat dipastikan liburannya benar-benar menakjubkan.

Asalkan tidak ada makhluk yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang saat ini.

"Lepas, paman," Baekhyun menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan tangan yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Ia melirik tajam lelaki yang memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundaknya.

Bahkan mereka baru saja sampai, tapi lelaki mesum itu sudah berani melecehkannya.

"Sebentar saja," si lelaki mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa tubuh mereka diatas ranjang.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kemudian membantu posisi si lelaki menjadi nyaman.

Chanyeol menyerukkan kepalanya pada belahan dada bulat Baekhyun. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Aku lelah," gumamnya.

"Yasudah, istirahatlah."

Nada acuh wanita didalam pelukannya membuat dirinya semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Setelah menggesekkan pucuk kepalanya di atas dada Baekhyun, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Sedang Baekhyun mendengus pelan mendengar dengkuran halus lelaki yang memeluknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memainkan jemarinya pada surai si lelaki. "Dasar mesum."

.

Siang harinya, Baekhyun telah siap dengan bikini musim panasnya yang telah ia beli satu minggu yang lalu. Bikini berwarna biru cerah dengan simpulan di bagian leher dan punggungnya. Senyuman lebarnya terlihat ketika matanya menangkap pantai yang sepi – karena memang paman mesumnya itu mengajak dirinya menginap di sebuah pulau yang cukup mahal, sehingga tidak banyak tamu yang datang.

Baekhyun bersiap untuk berlari, dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan air dicuaca yang terik seperti saat ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Ish, paman! Lepaskan, aku ingin berenang!"

Bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya, Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau harus memakai _sunblock_. Kalau tidak kulitmu akan terbakar," Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar wanita itu tertidur tengkurap pada bangku pantai panjang. Ia menuangkang _sunblock_ pada punggung Baekhyun, kemudian meratakan _cream_ tersebut menggunakan tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ia memejamkan matanya demi menikmati pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan lelaki tersebut. Namun seketika matanya terbuka ketika tangan Chanyeol merambat pada pahanya. Baekhyun yang bergerak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, harus pasrah ketika lelaki tinggi itu menduduki pahanya.

"Paman!"

"Sstt diam sayang, jangan berisik."

Tanpa dapat Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol mencondongkan bagian selangkangannya dan menggosokkan bagian tersebut pada belahan bokongnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun melotot kemudian menoleh dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Lepaskan! Hei, gila!" Baekhyun memang mendesis marah, namun wanita itu mengangkat sedikit bokongnya. Jemarinya meremas busa yang menjadi alas tempatnya tidur ketika merasakan penis Chanyeol yang menerobos lubangnya.

"Paman!"

" _Sshh_... Baek _hhh_..."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat. Ia merasakan tali bikininya yang terlepas kemudian tangan panas Chanyeol yang mengambil celah untuk meremas dadanya. DeDenn mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya, Baekhyun semakin mempermudah jalan Chanyeol untuk dapat mengerjai dadanya.

" _Aahh_ paman~"

Gerakan Chanyeol semakin cepat, hingga lelaki itu menyemprotkan spermanya jauh kedalam rahim Baekhyun. Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya, membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun. "Kau tidak lupa meminum pilmu, _kan_?" ia tersenyum miring saat Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Bagus."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan kembali mengikat tali bikini Baekhyun. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang masih tidur tengkurap dibangku pantai.

"Ayo berenang, Baek."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas bangku pantai kemudian menarik nafas pelan kemudian menghelanya perlahan. Ia mencoba berdiri, walaupun masih dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar kemudian berjalan mendekati bibir pantai.

"Baekhyun!"

Matanya menyusuri pantai, ketika suara paman Chanyeol terdengar di telinganya. Ketika ia menoleh kearah kanannya, terlihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan sebuah ban renang besar berbentuk pisang. Lelaki tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya agar dirinya mendekat.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menatap bingung lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin mengapung dengan ini?"

Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. Wanita cantik itu mengangguk cepat, menyetujui usul dari pamannya itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun tidur tengkurap diatas ban pisang tersebut, sedang Chanyeol mendorong bannya itu menuju tengah pantai.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang ketika telapak kakinya terkena air. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati demburan ombak dan ayunan ombak pada tubuhnya. Mengapung di tengah pantai seperti ini memang ide yang sangat bagus.

 _Srek_

Baekhyun mengernyit pelan ketika merasakan rasa menggelitik pada pahanya yang semakin naik hingga pipi pantatnya. Ia membuka matanya kemudian menoleh dan terkejut ketika wajah Chanyeol yang berada sanat dekat pada pipi pantatnya. Menggesekkan ujung hidungnya disana.

"Paman! _Akh_!" ia terpekik ketika lelaki itu menggigit pantatnya. Ia mendelik keadah lelaki tinggi itu dan menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang kepala si lelaki. "Lepaskan, menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak akan sayang," Chanyeol mencium pinggang polos Baekhyun dan memberikan hisapan kuat disana, hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah disana. "Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu."

Baekhyun mendelik horor mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namun ia hanya dapat pasrah ketika jemari lelaki itu menyelusup celana dalamnya dan menekan-nekan _klitoris_ nya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya, sedang tangan lainnya memeluk ban dengan erat.

Jemari Chanyeol yang tadinya menekan _klitoris_ dan menggelitiki lubang vaginanya perlahan masuk. Bergesekkan dengan dinding lubang vaginanya.

" _Aahh_ paman~jarimu kasar _uuhh_ sekali _aahh~"_

Baekhyun mengangkat punggungnya sedikit, mempermudah Chanyeol untuk mengerjai lubangnya. Ia terkesiap ketika ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak pada lubang analnya. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol, menggeleng pada lelaki tersebut. Namun gelengannya itu mendapatkan kekehan dari si lelaki.

Chanyeol mendorong ibu jarinya memasukki lubang anal Baekhyun. Kemudian menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya, memberikan kenikmatan pada Baekhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mencium dan mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun. "Enak?"

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Bibirnya ia bawa pada wajah Baekhyun. Menciumi tiap sudut wajah cantik wanitanya itu kemudian membawa bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir lembut Baekhyun. Menyesapkan, melumatnya, membiarkan suara kecipak dari bibir mereka terdengar nyaring.

Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat ketika merasakan lubang Baekhyun berkedut. Pagutannya semakin menuntut, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bernafas.

Ketika jemarinya terasa basah, Chanyeol melesakkan jari-jarinya semakin dalam. Kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya tersebut, membiarkan cairan Baekhyun mengotori ban pisang yang dinaikinya.

"Paman, aku lelah~"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia membantu Baekhyun turun dari ban pisangnya dan menahan tubuh mungil wanita itu dengan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia mengecup gemas kepala Baekhyun. "Mau kembali ke hotel?" ucapnya sambil membersihkan ban pisang dan tangannya dari cairan Baekhyun dengan air laut.

Si wanita menganggukkan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan pada dada telanjang Chanyeol. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh keduanya kepinggir pantai. Membereskan ban pisang miliknya kemudian berjalan menuju hotel dengan Baekhyun yang berada didalam gendongan koalanya.

Namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika seorang lelaki berkulit tan berdiri dihadapan mereka. Itu si penjaga pantai.

" _Ehem_... Permisi tuan ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda untuk si lelaki tersebut memulai apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Jadi... Bisakah tuan dan kekasih tuan tidak melakukan _making out_ disini?"

"Ah..." Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang didalam gendongannya. Ia mengelus pelan punggung si wanita, mencoba menenangkannya. "Baiklah... Itu tadi, _yah..._ Kau taulah 'hormon'. Aku dan wanitaku ini sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Si penjaga pantai tersenyum maklum. "Saya mengerti, hanya saja mohon tuan tidak melakukan itu lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang melotot kearahnya, menyuruhnya agar cepat pergi dari sana. Lalu setelah izin untuk pergi, Chanyeol melangkah menuju hotel dengan tawa kecil, menggoda Baekhyun yang memalu.

.

Sesampainya di kamar hotel mereka, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan wanita mungil itu langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk membilas dirinya. Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam, membuka celana pendeknya lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang telah polos dibawah guyuran air _shower_. Tangan kekarnya melingkar pada pinggang sempit wanitanya, ia menaruh dagu runcingnya pada pundak Baekhyun.

"Itu tadi sangat memalukan. Berarti sedari tadi si penjaga pantai itu mengawasi kita," Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah Chanyeol. Ia mendongak demi menatap wajah tampan lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Lupakan saja," bisiknya sebelum membawa Baekhyun kedalam pagutan liarnya.

Tangannya menangkup salah satu payudara bulat Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat. Chanyeol memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun kearah dinding, lalu menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah menegang pada bibir vagina Baekhyun.

" _Ughh_ paman~" pinggul si wanita memaju dan ikut bergoyang, mengikuti gerakan lelaki didepannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ciuman Chanyeol turun pada lehernya. Ia mengerang nikmat ketika lelaki tersebut mengusap kuat perpotongan lehernya. Tangannya menekan kepala Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu menjilat pucuk putingnya.

"Ya Tuhan~ _sshh aahh_..."

Bagai bayi yang kehausan, Chanyeol dengan rakus melahap kedua puting Baekhyun secara bergantian. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat, mengigitnya gemas, hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah pada sekitar payudara Baekhyun.

Perjalanan bibirnya semakin turun. Setelah puas dengan payudara Baekhyun lalu menyusuri perut ramping wanita tersebut, kini bibir Chanyeol tengah berkelana pada bagian selatan Baekhyun. Menghujaminya dengan ciuman, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggulum _klitoris_ Baekhyun. Sambil mengulum dan menghisap _klitoris_ Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggoyangkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum senang ketika desahan si wanita semakin keras.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri lalu kembali mengulum bibir Baekhyun sekilas. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," Ia mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun keatas, lalu langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang basah Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menghujami lubang Baekhyun dengan hentakkan-hentakkan yang menuntut.

"Paman _aahh_ pe-lan _uuhh_ pelan~"

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada surai Chanyeol. Mendesah didepan telinga lelaki tersebut. Sesekali ia menggigit daun telinga Chanyeol ketika ujung penis Chanyeol mengenai titik terdalamnya.

" _Sshh_ sayang..."

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Chanyeol mendesis nikmat kala penisnya terasa terperas. Ia merendahkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan kembali menghentakkan miliknya kuat menghujam lubang Baekhyun.

Tangannya memberikan tamparan-tamparan pada pipi bokong Baekhyun, jari-jarinya menggelitik lubang anal Baekhyun kemudian Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil tersebut agar berdiri. Masih dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol meremas kedua payudara Baekhyun dan menggoda leher wanita tersebut.

" _Aahh aahh_ terus _hh_ ~"

Ketika merasakan bagian inti keduanya berkedut-kedut, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggul mereka cepat. Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun dan menghentakkan kuat pinggulnya ketika dirinya sampai pada puncaknya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencengkram _kran_ _shower_ dan bergetar didalam dekapan Chanyeol.

Setelah mengambil nafas, keduanya mulai membersihkan diri. Walau tangan Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun yang tengah memakai krim wajah melihat kearah Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. "Paman mau kemana?" ia menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang berpakaian rapi. Dengan satu setel celana kain dan kemeja berwarna biru.

"Maaf aku harus bekerja," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan ketika melihat wanitanya merengut dikursinya. Ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu menarik tangannya, membuat Baekhyun berdiri dihadapannya. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun, kemudian dirinya mengecup pipi tirus Baekhyun. "Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tetap bekerja selama liburan kita. Makanya kita berlibur ditempat ini."

"Tapi ku kira tidak dihari pertama liburan~" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan merajuknya dan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Tangannya menyingkap _dress_ tidur Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan sebuah _dildo_ yang menyerupai sebuah buntut kedalam lubang anal Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Sipit Baekhyun melebar. " _Akh_! Paman!" Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Chanyeol yanh menyeringai kearahnya.

"Jangan dilepas sampai aku kembali," kemudian Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun lalu mengambil jas miliknya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan menumpukan tangannya pada meja rias.

.

.

Bosan hanya tidur-tiduran didalam kamarnya, Baekhyun berniat untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar taman hotel. Dengan langkah yang mantap, Baekhyun melanglah kearah lift – tanpa mempedulikan dildo didalam lubangnya yang bergesekkan dengan dinding lubangnya. Selagi menunggu lift terbuka, sebuah tepukan di pundaknya membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

Lalu Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya- "Sehun?!" ketika melihat lelaki paling diidolakan disekolahnya berdiri disampingnya dengan senyuman tampannya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun bersemu, bagaimanapun lelaki ini memang benar-benar tampan.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kau berlibur disini juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia menatap penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Lelaki tersebut mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna _orange_ terang, lalu tbuhnya hanya terbalut kaos putih tipis dan sebuah celana pendek, memperlihatkan bulu-bulu betisnya. Kakinya hanya dialaskan sandal hotel tipis.

Sangat sederhana, namun Baekhyun akui kalau lelaki ini akan terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan apapun.

"Kau terpesona denganku?"

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya dan mengedipkan matanya canggung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menatap Sehun. "T-tidak," sebuah dentingan _lift_ membuat Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "A-aku harus pergi Sehun."

Namun baru saja Baekhyun melangkah satu langkah, tubuhnya tertarik akibat tarikan Sehun pada pergelangan tangannya. Si lelaki membawa dirinya kedalam dekapan eratnya lalu menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Tidak boleh berbohong, Baek."

Baekhyun melototkan kepalanya ketika tangan Sehun merambat kearah bokongnya lalu meremasnya. Jantungnya terpacu dengan cepat kala tangan Sehun menyentuh dildonya.

"Waw... Kau pergi keluar dengan sebuah 'mainan' yang berada didalam lubangmu?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas didada Sehun ketika lelaki itu menekan dildo tersebut agar masuk semakin dalam. Jemarinya meremas kaos Sehun dengan erat. _"Ahh_! Sehunnie..."

Dengan cepat tubuh Baekhyun berada didalam gendongan koala Sehun. Lelaki itu membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamarnya tanpa berhenti menekan dildo yang beradam didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, aku sudah tidak tahan sejak melihat lelaki yang bersamamu tadi siang dengan mudahnya menyentuh dirimu, Baek."

Sampai didalam kamar, Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya kemudian dengan cepat membanting tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang lalu menindihnya. Bibirnya meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun, mengehisap-hisapnya kuat. Tangannya mengangkat _dress_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun kemudian merobek celana dalam tipis yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

Lidahnya menjilati tiap sudut wajah cantik Baekhyun, tangannya sudah bermain pada kewanitaan Baekhyun. Menekan _klitoris_ Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dengan ibu jarinya lalu memasukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang wanita tersebut.

" _Aahh_ Ya Tuhan Sehun _aahh_ pelan- _akh_!"

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ia menatap tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan penuh napsu. Satu tangannya yang lain menggapai payudara Baekhyun lalu meremasnya. Menarik-narik putingnya dengan gemas. Kemudian memperhatikan kewanitaan Baekhyun yang terisi oleh kedua jarinya. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, dan melihat bagaimana lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut dan menghisap jarinya.

Sehun bersumpah, wanita ini sangat seksi.

Melepaskan tanggan sementara Sehun melepas celana pendeknya lalu berjongkok didepan wajah Baekhyun. Ia memegang penisnya lalu menamparkannya pada wajah Baekhyun. "Kulum, Baek," suaranya bahkan terdengar serak.

Baekhyun menggapai penis Sehun dengan kedua tangannya lalu memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Mengoral penis tersebut secara terlatih.

Dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah berpikiran untuk mengoral penis lelaki nomor satu di sekolahnya. Sehun memang tampan dan seksi, namun Baekhyun kurang tertarik karena lelaki tersebut terlihat dingin dan sombong.

Namun ketika lelaki ini menegurnya tadi, Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Sehun sangat sangat sangat tampan dan seksi– jika dilihat dari dekat.

Lalu ukuran penis lelaki ini... Sangat panjang. Bahkan lebih panjang dibandingkan milik Chanyeol. Walaupun Baekhyun akui, untuk perihal 'gemuk' Chanyeol juaranya. Karena mulutnya saat ini penis Sehun tidak cukup memenuhi mulutnya.

" _Aahh_ Baek! Mulutmu nikmat sekali _sshh_!"

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itu memang selalu membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat. Karena itu artinya, dirinya dapat mengoral penis dengan hebat.

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya, ia menciumin tiap sisi penis Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat urat-urat penis Sehun yang menonjol. "Sehun~ jangan hanya diam~ lubangku sangat gatal _uuhh_."

Ini gila. Baru Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sehun langsung merendahkan dirinya untuk memuluti vaginanya. Baekhyun menjepit kepala Sehun dengan kedua pahanya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mulutnya.

Sehun menjilati bibir vagina Baekhyun seakan dirinya tengah menikmati _ice cream_ yang mulai mencair. Begitu cepat dan kuat. Bahkan Baekhyun beberapa kali menjerit nikmat merasakan panas dan kasar dari lidahnya.

Memanjangkan lidahnya, Sehun mencoba memasukkan si daging tanpa tulang kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Tidak lupa ia juga memainkan dildo yang telah terpasang pada lubang anal Baekhyun.

Lubang Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan cairan dan berkedut cepat, begitu pula dengan penis Sehun yang berada dalam goa hangat Baekhyun. Tak lama, keduanya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka dan saling menelan cairan keduanya. Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun, mereka membersihkan bagian selatan pasangannya sampai bersih dengan menggunakan lidah mereka.

Sehun kembali menindih Baekhyun dan membawa mereka kedalam pagutan dalam. Ia menempelkan penisnya pada vagina Baekhyun. Menggesek-gesekkannya. Sehun memegang penisnya, mengarahkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun, memasukkan kepalanya lalu mengeluarkannya dan kembali menggesekkan kelamin mereka.

Sedang Baekhyun telah membuka lebar kedua kakinya, siap dengan hentakkan penis Sehun kedalam lubangnya. Namun lelaki tersebut seakan mengulur waktu dengan meggodanya.

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi. Ia menaik-naikkan pinggulnya. Mengharapkan penis lelaki tersebut masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Sehun~"

"Tidak sabar sekali, hm?" Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Bibir Baekhyun bagaikan candu baginya. Sangat manis.

Baru saja Sehun akan memasukkan penisnya, sebuah suara ponsel mengganggu mereka.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ponsel miliknya berbunyi langsung mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh dibawah kasur. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya ketika membaca nama 'Paman Chanyeol' disana. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan dengan cepat pula ia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun yang masih menggesek-gesekkan penisnya pada pipi bokongnya. Matanya menatap sedih pada penis menegang Sehun, padahal dirinya sangat penasaran dengan kekuatan penis tersebut. Baekhyun merapikan pakaiannya dan memeriksa dildonya agar tetap terpasang pada tempatnya.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Maaf Sehun, pamanku sudah kembali dari kerjanya. Mungkin lain kali kita lanjutkan lagi," setelahnya Baekhyun mencium sekilas bibir Sehun dan meremas penis lelaki tersebut. Lalu meninggalkan kamar Sehun dengan langsung yang terburu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang mengerang kecewa dengan tangan yang mengocok penisnya sambil mendesahkan nama Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun menusuri taman hotel mencari sosok tinggi yang menyebalkan baginya. Lalu dirinya menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon besar disana. Langkahnya membawa dirinya mendekati lelaki tersebut.

"Paman!"

Baekhyun langsung menduduki dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Memeluk leher lelaki tersebut dengan erat. Bagaimanapun, gairahnya sedang dipuncak saat ini. Baekhyun butuh pelampiasan.

Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki otak yang mesum. Jadi tanpa sebuah kode pun, Baekhyun yakin pamannya ini akan melakukan hal aneh diluar nalar.

"Aku ingin merasakan bercinta di hutan. Tapi karena disini tidak ada hutan, jadi aku menyuruhmu datang kemari," Chanyeol meraba bokong Baekhyun dan tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui dildo yang dipasangnya tadi sore masih berada ditempatnya. "Kau tidak melepaskan ini _kan?_ "

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. "Tidak," cicitnya. "Benda sialan ini membuatku terangsang~" ucap Baekhyun dengan erangan diakhir. Ia menggigit cuping telinga Chanyeol lalu menjilat lubang telinganya. "Paman~" kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan vaginanya pada selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Sial!"

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun diatas rumput taman lalu menyingkap _dress_ Baekhyun. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Baekhyun datang padanya tanpa penutup diarea kewanitaannya.

"Tanpa celana dalam, _hm_? Kau benar-benar penggoda licik, Baek."

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menegang. Ia baru teringkat kalau Sehun telah merobek celana dalamnya.

Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua kakinya kemudian menarik kepala Chanyeol dengan kakinya agar mendekat pada selangkangannya. Baekhyun membawa wajah Chanyeol pada vaginanya kemudian menggesekkan vagina basahnya pada wajah tampan si lelaki.

" _Aahh_ Ya Tuhan! Nikmat _aahh_ , paman~ tolong aku _aahh oohh_ ~"

Chanyeol yang menyukai tingkah agresif Baekhyun menuruti keinginan wanita tersebut. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati area lembab tersebut dengan rakus. Bibirnya mengulum apa saja yang ditemukannya.

Baekhyun menggeliat nikmat. Ia menyingkap _bra_ yang dikenakannya lalu memainkan dua bola didadanya. Kakinya semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol, meminta lelaki tersebut untuk berbuat lebih.

Ketika cairan kenikmatannya kembali keluar, Baekhyun bergetar dengan desahan seksinya menjadi longlongan. Ditengah rasa lelahnya, Baekhyun harus menerima sebuah benda besar memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia menatap sayu pada Chanyeol yang berjongkok diatasnya.

Berbeda dengan Sehun tadi, Chanyeol tanpa berucap apapun langsung menggerakkan penisnya untuk melecehkan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti permainan Chanyeol. Ia menghisap kuat ketika penis tersebut bergerak keluar masuk mulutnya. Tidak lupa menggunakan giginya untuk menggesekkan batang penis tersebut. Tangannya memegang penis Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya dan meremas dua bola kembar milik lelaki tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak mengeluarkan spermanya didalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia memilih untuk membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang basah Baekhyun

"Paman! _Akh!"_

Baekhyun meremas rumput dibawahnyam ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat betapa kasarnya Chanyeol yang kini tengah menunggangi dirinya. Baekhyun kembali menghadap kedepan, memejamkan matanya, mengeluarkan desahan dari bibirnya yang tersenyum keenakan.

" _Ouhh yess_ paman!"

"Baek- _hhh_."

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menaruh tangan tersebut dibelakang tubuh si wanita. Pinggulnya bergerak brutal, melecehkan lubang Baekhyun. Sedang tangan lainnya memainkan dildo hang berada didalam lubang anal Baekhyun. Mengeluar-masukkan dildo tersebut, dan menekannya dengan begitu kuat.

Bosan dengan posisi tersebut, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam pangkuannya dan kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun. Tangannya memegang pinggang Baekhyun, membantu wanita itu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Bibirnya mengulum ceruk leher Baekhyun, membuat tanda pemilikkan disana. Tangannya merambat pada bongkahan dada bulat Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat-kuat.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun bertumpu pada pada Chanyeol, ia meloncat-loncat cepat dan keras dipangkuan Chanyeol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, meraup bibir Chanyeol untuk dilumatnya. Demi menyamarkan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

Ketika puncak kenikmatan didapatkan, Baekhyun mendorong dirinya semakin jatuh pada Chanyeol. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Chanyeol, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia membiarkan cairan Chanueol meledak jauh kedalam dirinya.

Tanpa keduanya tahu, seorang lelaki tengah melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada payudara Baekhyun.

.

oOo

.

 _Hallo semuanya. Mohon maaf kalau aku agak telat ngepublish ini. Karena demi apapun aku lupaaaaa kalo mau update :( Keasikan nonton yutub haha. Terus pas inget buka story kirain udah selesai eh ternyata tinggal bagian akhir jadi ngetik lagi deh.-. Mohon maklum yaa, hehe._

 _Ff ini cuma 2shoot, hanya dua chapter gak mau panjang-panjang. Tiap chapter pasti full dengan ChanBaek walaupun ada si dua bngst lainnya. Cuma selingan aja kok mereka, jangan baper ya, Baekhyun tetep punya ceye kok. Walau si Baekhyun suka khilap .g_

 _Terus aku rasa hasilnya gak maksimal. Ya... Kan udah pada tau ya aku lag8 gak mood bikin nc. Ini agak dipaksa sebenernya, siapa tau mood balik lagi kkk. Makanya jangan lupa review ya. Maaciiiii /cium satu2/_


End file.
